This invention relates to a multipurpose sports goal assembly which is particularly useful in youth sports.
Children enjoy playing a variety of sports which utilize a goal, for example, football, soccer, lacrosse, field hockey, etc. A goal which can be used in a variety of sports would eliminate the need for acquiring and setting up a separate goal for each sport.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,796 describes a convertible sports goal apparatus which can be used as a goal for football, soccer, and other sports. However, other than connectors 30, the patent does not describe the structural members as being removably connected so that the goal can be disassembled and stored in a compact package. Even if the members could be disconnected, the lengths of many of the members are too long for compact storage. Although the goal includes a net for use in soccer, there is no net for attaching to the extended upright posts when the goal is used in football.
The invention provides a multipurpose sports goal which can be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled. When the goal is disassembled, no individual structural member exceeds 48 inches in length, and the components of the goal can be stored in a compact package. A net is attached to the soccer portion of the goal, and when the football uprights are extended, the net can be removably attached to the upper ends of the uprights.